Evento Post Drama
by Naofu
Summary: OS DiaMari Dia tiene que hacer de coprotagonista en una obra de teatro, una cosa lleva a otra. Lemon PD: el titulo da asco xD


_Love Live no me pertenece~_

* * *

Se acercaba el día de la demostración de Uranohoshi para las interesadas en postular a primer año. Las de tercer año habían decidido en conjunto con el club de teatro hacer una obra. Dia, que estuvo en contra en un inicio ya que tenía mucho trabajo siendo la presidenta del consejo, terminó por aceptar uno de los papeles protagónicos gracias a la insistencia de la caprichosa directora que había logrado convencer a sus compañeras. _"Por qué el papel de bruja en primer lugar"._ Suspiró cansada mientras ponía en orden unos documentos que se habían acumulado por culpa de las prácticas.

—Dia ¡Shiny! —Mari apareció de la nada rompiendo la tranquilidad en el salón, la nombrada la ignoró completamente—. C'mon, ¿Sigues molesta? —La mayor de las Kurosawa siguió fingiendo indiferencia, la rubia al verlo hizo un mohín—. Dia, Dia~ Deja de ignorarme.

—Que quieres, Mari-san —soltó cansada apretando el puente de su nariz—. Estoy algo ocupada, ve al grano.

—Que aguafiestas, y yo que sólo venía a ofrecerte mi ayuda para terminar con eso —respondió mientras apuntaba la pila de papeles sobre la mesa.

—No tendría todo eso acumulado en primer lugar si no fuera porque alguien me obligó a participar en una obra —no se molestó en ocultar su enfado, Mari sonrió cínicamente—. Aún no entiendo por qué yo, podrías haberle pedido a cualquier otra persona con más tiempo.

— ¿Ohhh? ¿Entonces dices que no te hubieras molestado si otra persona tomaba tu lugar? —Dia frunció el ceño, definitivamente no quería que alguien más tuviera ese papel, sabiendo toda la tensión amorosa-sexual que había entre los dos personajes principales, y más porque la otra protagonista estaba dentro del mismo salón— ¿Y bien Diacchi?

—Si tanto querías tomar el control por una vez, podrías haberlo pedido directamente, no era necesario todo este juego —Dia sonrió levemente al ver de reojo el sonrojo que habían producido sus palabras en la menor.

—Entonces, ¿Te ayudo con esto? —La presidenta del consejo levantó una ceja debido al repentino cambio de tema. Vio como su acompañante trataba de ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo y sonrió, quizás era mejor así, si seguían insinuándose harían de todo menos terminar el trabajo.

* * *

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Maldita rubia! —Gritó la pelinegra al entrar a la sala del consejo estudiantil. La obra había sido un éxito, no podía negarlo, la historia que había escrito Riko tenía drama, suspenso, romance y estaba ambientada en un mundo fantasioso de estilo victoriano. El papel de Mari era de una doncella heredera al trono, y el de ella era de una joven que era entregada como tributo a la corona pero que en realidad era una bruja, la heredera comenzaba a tener sentimientos por ella y la bruja, que día a día planeaba su venganza, en un inicio se aprovecha de ellos. La historia terminaba con que ambas, luego de que la bruja también cayera por la doncella, huían juntas gracias a los poderes de la primera. Bastante cliché, pero lo suficientemente interesante para llamar la atención de las niñas de 14 años. El único problema fue la improvisación de Mari, y no es que no le haya gustado, sólo la había tomado por sorpresa. Al término de la obra, como broche de oro, no se le había ocurrido nada más ni nada menos que besarla frente a todo el gimnasio. Dia primero se había congelado en el lugar, que en privado hicieran incluso más que eso no quería decir que en público pudieran dar esas demostraciones de afecto, la mayoría de la sociedad no apoyaba ese tipo de relaciones y ellas precisamente necesitaban mantener las apariencias, pero luego, al escuchar la gran ovación del público y al sentir como la lengua de la menor intentaba invadir su boca, se dejó llevar. Y eso fue peor. Mucho peor. Si no hubiera sido porque Riko llegó para saludar al público como la guionista, junto a las demás actoras, no se habría detenido. Y ahora estaba ahí, con unas ganas del demonio y una frustración que crecía exponencialmente por cada segundo pasado. Se vengaría, tarde o temprano.

Estaba mirando hacia el exterior desde la ventana. Aún se veían algunas chicas de secundaria por el patio. Sintió unos brazos rodear su abdomen, y una cabeza acomodarse en su cuello, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, ese aroma tan suyo la delataba.

— ¿Te han dicho que te ves sexy con ese traje? —Rompió el silencio la directora, Dia sólo guardó silencio. Mari sonrió— ¿Por qué huiste de la nada? ¿Te molestaste? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Fue la seca respuesta de la mayor. Mari apretó el agarre.

— ¿Acaso no te gustó? —Susurró suavemente en el oído de su chica, la que no sabía cómo estaba controlando sus impulsos.

—Ese es el problema, Mari-san —respondió con voz ronca mientras se giraba y tomaba el mentón de la rubia con una de sus manos—. No me gusta que me dejen con las ganas, y prefiero ser yo quien tome la iniciativa —Mari sintió como una sensación agradable recorría su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Al ver que Dia acortaba la distancia, cerró los ojos esperando el tan anhelado contacto, contacto que nunca llegó. Pasado unos segundos abrió los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, Dia mantenía su mirada de suficiencia y una media sonrisa—. ¿Algún problema? — preguntó con el mismo tono de voz seductor que había usado antes. Mari tragó saliva y desvió la mirada nerviosa. Amaba y odiaba cuando su novia se ponía en actitud dominante. Lo amaba porque era tan jodidamente sexy que le daban ganas de no dejar de suspirar su nombre, pero por otra parte lo odiaba porque sabía que la haría rogar por sus caricias y no era que ella fuera sumisa precisamente, aunque esas luchas de poder que tenían continuamente sólo lograban excitarla más.

—Dia, no juegues conmigo —habló entre jadeos al sentir esos húmedos labios rozar su cuello.

— ¿Oh? Así que tu si puedes provocarme pero yo a ti no, ¿Eh? —La giró y la arrinconó contra la pared— ¿No crees que es algo injusto? —Continuó mientras succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Sonrió al ver como Mari no pudo ocultar el primer gemido tras sus manos—. ¿Por qué no dices lo que tu cuerpo pide a gritos?

—Di- Dia —respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de lujuria, esa mirada tan intrigante, tan atrayente, era su perdición. Sintió como una mano comenzaba a colarse debajo su falda y su última fuerza de voluntad la abandonó. Era completamente de ella y Dia lo sabía, lo veía en su mirada altiva y su sonrisa torcida.

La pelinegra comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, admirando y acariciando cada centímetro de la piel que quedaba al aire como si fuera la primera vez. La rubia estaba desesperada, la necesitaba, necesitaba el contacto de sus labios, necesitaba su atención, en especial en aquella zona. Cuando al fin quedó sólo en ropa interior, las manos de la mayor se detuvieron y Mari volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Dilo —la abrazó por detrás, y la volvió a acorralar contra la ventana, levantando con una mano su mentón para que la mirara. La besó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —La rubia guardo silencio, queriendo alargar aquel juego un poco más y Dia sonrió entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de su novia. Vería hasta donde aguantaría. Sin despegar sus miradas, comenzó a dar leves toques en las zonas más sensibles de la menor, los justos y necesarios para que se sintieran bien pero a la vez deseara más. Pasado unos minutos Mari no pudo más y terminó desviando la mirada.

—Por- Por favor —habló en un susurró.

—Has durado más otras veces —respondió divertida mientras seguía jugando en las zonas erógenas de la menor.

— ¡Dia! ¡Deja de jugar! —Gritó frustrada, la nombrada la miró seria.

—Dilo.

—Solo hazlo, de una maldita vez.

Tras escuchar aquello, la pelinegra no tuvo reparos para hacer suya a su novia, el escuchar como Mari decía su nombre entre jadeos sólo hacía querer oírla más. Ese sonido era la peor droga y ella se había convertido en adicta hace mucho. Dejó más de una marca, algunas visibles y otras no, sabía que la rubia la regañaría más tarde por hacerlo, pero había sido inevitable dejarse llevar. Pasaron los minutos y pasó, Dia sonrió victoriosa mientras lamía sus dedos frente a la rubia que la miraba con malicia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó aparentando ignorancia, bien sabía lo que se venía.

— Ahora es tu turno, mi querida Dia —respondió intercambiando los lugares—. Y te haré pagar por cada maldito segundo que me hiciste esperar —terminó susurrando en el oído de la mayor. Dia sonrió, ese era uno de los aspectos que le gustaba de su relación con la rubia, ninguna se dejaba ganar.

* * *

Ya era de noche, ambas caminaban tomadas de la mano hacia la salida del edificio. No se habían dado cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, pero no se arrepentían de ello.

— ¿Crees que se hayan molestado por desaparecer justo después de la obra? —Preguntó algo preocupada Mari.

—La obra era lo último del programa, sólo quedaba ordenar —respondió Dia— aunque eres la directora, deberías haber sido más responsable y quedarte hasta que todo haya estado listo.

— ¡Dia! —Hizo un mohín y la nombrada sonrió—. Se supone que me apoyes, no que me hagas sentir más culpable.

—Si te sientes culpable es porque lo eres —Mari frunció el ceño— de verdad no sé cómo has logrado desenvolverte como directora.

—Mou ¡Dia!

La pelinegra rio suavemente, de verdad amaba a esa caprichosa rubia.

* * *

 _Holi, aquí MariDia para el mundo, cuando veo a estas dos no puedo evitar pensar en Dia dominante xD_

 _Fue cortito pero mi primer lemon enserio -el del otro fic dio asco así que no cuenta(?)- Espero les guste uwu_

 _Saludos :D_


End file.
